Braving the World with Southern Charm and Deadly bite
by ChaosSolider82
Summary: Begins in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie is not as naïve as people believe and is tired of letting people walk all over her. With a new mindset she is going to break the foundations of the world and help bring forth a new one with some very special help. Look out world here comes trouble.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting Destiny

Godric's Point of View

I sat in the cell that these supposed good Christian people had created for me. Foolish humans, while they had made the enclosure with silver I am old enough that with even my decreased strength caused from not eating this cage would not hold me. I had come to them in dual hopes that I could demonstrate that not all vampires were evil and to end my eternal existence. I had been feeling despondent and depressed for centuries now after letting both of my children go off into the world on their own. As my depression grew I closed off our emotional ties so as not to worry either of them. I hoped that by doing this that they would hurt less when I met the True Death.

However, two days ago Reverend Newlin and his henchman Gabe had brought down two prisoners to the basement and had locked them up in a storage cage not far from me. I would have completely ignored them if not for the fact that one of them was my subordinate Isabell's human companion. I never truly paid attention to them man because he seemed very insignificant. I hear his cell mate start to yell at him and I am at once taken by her voice. It held the sweet accent of a Southern bred woman, but had a fire that burned like a warrior. She was demanding answers of him as to what was happening and why they had been captured. After a moment panic slipped into her voice and she renewed her yelling at Hugo about being the traitor. 'Interesting, Hugo did not say a word, so how did she come to this conclusion' I wondered. The woman gave up yelling at Hugo a short while after that and silence perpetrated the basement once more. I decided to mediate while the silence pervaded.

All too soon, Gabe returned to the basement ending my meditation. Hugo began trying to bargain with Gabe into letting him go as they were on the same side. However, Gabe had other plans and quickly rendered Hugo unconscious. Gabe then seemed to advance on the woman and began to beat her. Now I will admit that in my two millennia as a vampire I have done many cruel and inhumane things, but I have never beaten a woman. It made my blood boil as I heard her attempting to fight off Gabe, and my anger turned to rage as I heard what Gabe had said in regards to showing her what a living cock could do to her. The beating already had me wanting to aid the poor woman, but that was a step over the line. Even from this distance, I could smell that the woman was still an innocent virgin and to have that choice taken from anyone is too horrible to begin to comprehend. I break from my confines and have Gabe off of the woman in a matter of moments. He tries to plead with me to let him go, but I do not care. He is trash that does not deserve to continue to walk this earth. I end his existence by snapping his neck and turn to face the woman I have just saved.

Even though I did not need to breathe, I took a breath at her beauty. This brave woman was dressed simply in a blue sun dress and wedge sandals. Her blonde hair looked like it was spun from a mix of gold and pure sunlight which complemented her flawless tanned skin. She was attempting to straighten herself up while not looking away from me. I found it rather curious that she was not showing any signs of fear toward me despite the fact that I had just ended her attacker's life.

"Godric?" She questions and I am internally taken aback that she knows my name. Before I can reply we hear movement above us and she calls out for someone by the name of Bill.

"No, I am here my child, down here." I say while opening my bond to my Eric while correcting the woman in front of me. My son appears before me on his knees calling me master and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. After a few pointless questions from Eric, I send him and the woman up the stairs with the instructions to spill no blood on the way out. I watch them leave my gaze following the woman whom I heard my child call Sookie. It was an odd name but fitting for the woman. I collect Isabel's human and proceed to exit the basement another way as the building's alarms started going off.

When I emerged from the basement, I found a gathering of some of my area's vampires being led by my subordinate Stan. They looked to be on a mission and were more focused than I had seen in a while. "Underling, why are you here?" I questioned.

"Sheriff, we came to assist in your rescue. Ms. Stackhouse had predicted that she might require reinforcements to leave the church. She also had her suspicions that there was a traitor amongst us. When she told me this I wanted to come full force to rip these humans apart, but she suggested that it would be a better plan if I gathered a pose full of vampires who could restrain the enemy safely. Ms. Stackhouse had specified this saying that even though violence might be necessary, to only bring vampires that could refrain from causing lasting damage to the members." Stan said. This made me marvel that this Ms. Stackhouse had the fore thought to set up a contingency plan but had also gotten Stan to agree to her plan. I told them what the current situation was, but then I felt pain flood my bond with Eric and I sent reinforcements inside.

I followed them in after glamouring Hugo to return to Isabel and confess what he had done to her. Moving at vampire speed, I was soon standing on the church's internal balcony watching as Sookie attempted to free herself from two fellowship members, Eric bound in silver on the altar, and Stan, his forces, and an unknown vampire try to threaten the reverend. I sigh at Stan's dramatic admission of what happened to Reverend Newlin's family. The truth be told yes a vampire caused the accident, but not intentionally. Newlin Sr. had swerved to avoid hitting a vampire whom was new to the area. The said vampire was not able to save the parents, but has taken guardian ship over Newlin's younger sister since he had felt responsible for the accident. Things continued to escalate when Newlin pointed a gun to Sookie's head claiming to kill her if any vampire moved. The unknown vampire seemed to think that he could claim that everyone in the church would die if he did so, and I felt that now was the time to end things.

"STOP," I commanded and everyone in the room froze. As I continued to speak and diffuse the situation, I watched Sookie free my child as gently as she could from his bindings after she herself had been freed by the aid of a young man firing a paintball gun at the reverend's hand and forehead. She may be fierce, but she is not without compassion. Soon everyone was leaving the church and the vampires were heading to the nest as the humans abandoned Newlin's church. I waited for Eric, who was arguing with the unknown vampire which was now identified as Bill, before taking to the sky and heading to the nest.

 **At The Nest: (Third Person)**

The party celebrating Godric's safe return had been going on for two hours now and his home was packed with both vampire and human alike who were thrilled to have their sheriff back. Godric had for the most part remained seated in what he would admit been his favorite chair. He had given his verdict on what was to happen with Isabel's traitorous human despite many vampires being opposed to his decision. Godric spent his time while sitting at the party observing his child Eric, Bill Compton, and the Stackhouse siblings particularly as they intrigued him, especially Sookie after their interactions at the Fellowship. At the moment two very interesting encounters were happening with the Stackhouse siblings.

Stan had been observing the male Stackhouse, Jason, after he had spoken with Eric following Hugo's banishment. Like his sister, Jason seemed to pretty popular with vampires and he had impressed Stan with his accuracy with a gun at the Fellowship. Secretly, or not so secretly, Stan had wished that Jason had used a real gun then Revered Steve Newlin would no longer be an issue. Still Stan would admit that the paintball gun was probably what kept Jason from accidently getting his sister killed. He decided to talk to the young man, so Stan approached him.

"Mr. Stackhouse," he began getting Jason's attention.

"Please call me Jason, Mr.?" Jason said with a confused look on his face having not met Stan yet.

"You can call me Stan. I was one of the vampires at the Fellowship. I have to say your aim with a gun is quite good." Stan said, he may not like interacting with humans but he did know that it is better to start a conversation with a complement rather than an insult.

"Thanks man, to be honest it was luck that I found the paintball gun, they did not keep anything that I am really comfortable shooting in their armory." Jason replied bashfully.

"What is your preferred weapon of choice then?" Stan asked as he himself liked guns ergo the reason that he portrayed himself as a cowboy.

"Well I am more comfortable with a rifle or a shotgun, since that is what I grew up shooting with my grandmother and sister. Sookie is and my gran were a better shot than me any day. " Jason admitted.

"Your sister knows how to fire a rifle?" Stan questioned, more surprised than anything that the innocent looking Southern Bell that Sookie looked to be would be willing to touch a weapon let alone fire one.

"Yeah, Gran always said that just because she and Sookie were proper Southern ladies, it did not mean that they should be ignorant and defenseless. She was right of course." Jason said, which made Stan chuckle a bit.

"Your grandmother sounds like one hell of a woman," he said. Stan had meant it to be a complement but he noticed that Jason's happy attitude soured to a depressed state.

"She was," Jason said sadly and noticing Stan's confused look continued, "We lost her less than two months ago."

"I am sorry for you loss," Stan said apologetically.

"She was a great grandmother and a strong woman. She went out fighting off the bastard that took her away from us." Jason said with pride voice.

"If I may ask, what happened?" Stan inquired.

"A man from my work turned out to be a fang-banger serial killer. I guess that he heard that my gran had talked to Bill Compton and decided to attack her. According to my sister, gran put up quite the fight. It just really shook me, especially since I trusted the bastard." Jason answered the depression leaving his voice and replaced with a slight amount of anger.

"You could not have known that he was a killer. Many killers are clever and can easily hide who they really are." Stan said hoping to placate Jason's guilt.

"I would take comfort in your words had this fuck been the first person to fool me. My great uncle was even worse. He actually molested my cousin and tried to molest Sookie when they were younger. I didn't even know this and thought he was wanting to see his sister buried. When Sookie saw he was there, she got really mad at me but I could tell she was more scared than anything. She told me after what he had done and why she and gran never spoke to him. I was mad at myself and started second guessing the feelings that I get around people which is how I ended up at the Fellowship because I did not trust my feeling about Newlin." Jason said. This caused Stan to become more intrigued was Jason like his sister.

"What do you mean the feelings that you get around people?" He asked wanting to see if the man was something special.

"Well sometimes, I get a sense of what other people are feeling. Take my buddy Hoyt, despite his face lighting up like the Fourth of July when he talks about this new girl he started seeing, I can feel the excitement and love pouring off him. It feels like a sugar rush, but at other times it just feels horrible like when this one guy committed suicide. Man it felt like someone had sucker punched me hard being around that guy. "Jason explained.

"What about Newlin, how did you feel around him? Did he give off any vibes?" Stan directed hungrily. Listening to Jason explanations, Stan had figured out what was happening. He realized that while not telepathic like his sister, Jason was a low level empath and was able to pick up on the strongest emotions that people were experiencing. Any vampire worth their fangs would kill to have access to these talented Stackhouse siblings and since they had both quickly earned Stan's respect, he felt that he should protect them.

"Newlin, the little fuck gave off a lot of hate and evil. It was like a slimy scaly feeling like touching a snake. Especially since there was some underlining lust mixed in and directed towards me from both him and his wife. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against gay people but Newlin made me uncomfortable." Jason described, which confirmed Stan's suspicions having heard what an empath could do. However, before they continue their conversation, they were both distracted by what was happening with Sookie when a strange vampire that was not part of the nest approached her.

With Sookie, she had been having a lovely conversation with a female vampire name Ling (400 year old) that had relocated to Dallas from China. She was explaining to Sookie that she was very happy that Godric had allowed her to move to his area as her maker had a good relationship with him. Sookie was about to ask her another question when a female vampire in a form fitting yet gaudy red dress interrupted their conversation.

"Hello there, I am Lorena." The now identified Lorena said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sookie," she replied sweetly.

"Yes, your what all the fuss is about," Lorena sneered which put Sookie on edge.

"Excuse me," Sookie began but Lorena interrupted her.

"Well aren't you a morsel."

"I'm sorry who are you?" Sookie asked with a strained smile while trying to remain polite.

"Well we have a mutual friend," Lorena provided loftily.

"Bill?" Sookie guessed since she did not know many vampires until this evening.

"Yes funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today." Lorena stated with a smirk.

"Lorena!" Bill yelled as he approached them quickly.

"Oh hello darling. I was just getting to know your plaything. You always did like to prey on the innocent." Lorena said still smirking at Sookie not even bothered by Bill's appearance.

"Bill is this your maker?" Sookie asked her supposed boyfriend.

"She released me years ago. She no longer has any power over me," he stated trying to separate Sookie from his maker.

"I wouldn't say that. After all, we had two marvelous nights in your hotel room." Lorena supplied.

"What?!" Sookie exclaimed her temper starting to flare as well as her insecurities about her relationship with Bill.

"Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52 inch plasma television earlier tonight? Everyone says they're so thin and light, but let me tell you, when wielded properly, they're quite a weapon." Lorena casually stated like it was no big deal.

"You did," Sookie question Bill while staring at him in disbelief.

"Lorena, you need to leave." Bill growled out.

"I hope he does not pull the same shenanigans with you. There is no excuse for domestic violence." Lorena stated like she was lecturing both of them.

"What she has failed to mention was that she was holding me prisoner." Bill exclaimed seeming to try and sway Sookie to his side of the situation.

"We were just catching up is all. You must have been worried sick wondering where he was. I will admit that things got a bit heated, but you know how old lovers can get sometimes." Lorena purred out reaching to stroke Bill's chest.

"Do not touch him!" Sookie growled out as she slapped away Lorena's hand. She knew they were making a scene in front of the whole nest and Sookie was internally mortified.

"My my my we are feisty too." Lorena chuckled. She proceeded to state that Sookie was no more than a blood bag and the William and she love each other. Bill rebuked these words by stating that she had gone mad. Sookie, past the point of not caring and trying to end the encounter quietly stated that maybe Lorena did love Bill, but he did not love her and that both women knew that. Lorena threatened her, and while she may not truly know where she stood with her relationship with Bill, Sookie lashed out. This resulted in Lorena throwing Bill cross the room and pinning Sookie by the throat on a nearby table fangs dropped. However, before Lorena had the chance to attack further, she was being forced backward by a strong vampire hand on her throat.

Godric having seen Lorena move for the kill moved faster than anyone else in the room and defended Sookie (the others trying to defend her being Stan, Eric, Isabel, Jason, and Ling).

"Retract your fangs now." Godric commanded in a deadly calm and dangerous voice which made everyone shiver. Lorena did as she was told and retracted her fangs. Bill moved to comfort Sookie but she shied away from him moving instead closer to Godric.

"I neither know nor care who you are but in this area and certainly in this nest I am the Authority. Do you understand?" Godric stated his sharp gaze piercing Lorena.

"Yes Sheriff," she replied. At this Godric released her throat but still stood in front of her menacingly.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind, and yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly. Pulling its wings off for sport. No wonder they hate us." Godric stated to Lorena but it was clear that he was addressing the entire nest.

"She provoked me," Lorena said trying to defend her actions.

Bending down to look directly into Lorena's eyes Godric said, "And you have provoked me. You have disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, yet I have not. Now why is that?"

"Its…. Your choice," Lorena whimpered out.

"Indeed it is. You are an old vampire, I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself and yet you are still a savage. I fear for all of us, humans and vampires if this behavior persists." Godric stated solemnly. He looked at Bill.

"You, you seem to know her."

"Yes Sheriff," Bill replied.

"Escort her from the nest." Godric commanded. Bill looked to Sookie who not really wanting to say anything just waved him off.

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric said to Lorena as she and Bill headed toward the door. After the two of them were out of sight, the party picked back up. Godric approached Sookie.

"Are you alright young one?" He asked her.

"I am alright. Thank you for saving me a second time tonight Godric," Sookie said a small blush on her face. Godric smiled at that, as it had been a while since he had received thanks from a human for an act of kindness. He helped her off of the table and was about to ask her to join him in the next room to talk when she stiffened.

'I have to go through with this. It is the only way to prove myself to the reverend.'

"Ms. Stackhouse, are you alright?" Godric asked, but Sookie was too focused on the voice that she was hearing to pay attention.

'Alright I am in the center of this hell hole now I just need to get their attention and blow them all sky high'

"Attention everyone," a young man in the middle of the room shouted. "I have a message from Reverend Steve Newlin." The young man pulled open his jacket revealing a homemade bomb. As he was opening the jacket Sookie with all her might screamed out,

"Everyone down he is going to detonate a bomb!"

 **BOOM**


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath Part 1

As the smoke cleared from the nest, the grizzly scene of the bomb's aftermath could be seen. While most of the vampires in the area had moved to avoid the bomb and grabbing the people/humans nearest them, some were not so fortunate. Later a body count would say that the bomb and subsequent gun fire from the Fellowship members outside the nest had taken the lives of 15 humans including the bomber and 3 vampires. Plenty more were left injured just like Jason who had been too close to the detonation. He had been pulled down and away from the bomb by Stan and Ling who had been nearest him, but the shrapnel and concussive force had left him with some deep lacerations and internal bleeding. He was barely conscious as the two vampires checked him over.

"Ling go and pursue the enemy. I will help Jason," Stan ordered and the female vampire rushed out of the nest. It was not that Stan did not trust Ling to help him with Jason, it was more the fact that she did not have much experience with dealing with injured people. Stan did however, as in his human life and early vampire life he was the one who dealt with the injured in his maker's castle in Romania. His kink with slaughtering humans was more of an insult as it was his maker who had the true kink for it whereas he just went along with it to survive until he was released.

"Jason, can you hear me?" Stan said to Jason, who barely nodded as it hurt too much to really move.

"You have too many injuries to move you to safety without further harm happening and it will take too long for emergency services to get here. I would not normally offer but if you take my blood it will heal you. I can smell you have done V before but this is not like that and ten times stronger in effect. The down side is that I will be able to feel your emotions, tell where you are at, sense if you are in danger, and you may have dreams about me. I believe however, this is the best option we have right now, so will you take my blood?" Stan asked and Jason once again nodded his head. Stan dropped fang and bit into his wrist and brought it to Jason's mouth to let him drink. As Jason drank Stan could feel his blood working to heal Jason, and though he will not admit it to anyone, it was a rush (a bit sexually arousing) to feel what Jason was. Stan also noticed that Jason's scent change as he drank. While before Jason smelled good to vampires though not as good as his sister, now his scent was just like a male version of his sisters. This seemed to justify Stan's earlier prediction about what Jason was, and if he would hazard a guess Jason's ability was now much stronger. Feeling that Jason had had enough of his blood, Stan pulled his wrist away and helped Jason to his feet.

As Stan was healing Jason, Sookie felt like she was buried under a ton of bricks. She opened her eyes which she had closed before the bomb went off to see the body of Eric Northman on top of her shielding her. While she was grateful that he shielded her, he was currently crushing her.

"Eric get off me, you weight a ton." Sookie groaned out while trying to dislodge Eric. He slid off of her but as she sat up she nearly threw up at the damage she saw around her. Sookie wanted to call out for her brother, but as she looked around she noticed Eric was on the ground in pain. However, what was worse was that lying next to him covered in more wounds and unconscious was Godric. Based off of how damaged he looked, he must have tried to shield both her and Eric.

"Oh my God, Godric!" Sookie cried out rushing to the vampire sheriff who had saved her so frequently. Suddenly, Eric was at her side no longer seeming injured looking at his maker.

"Sookie, there is too much silver in his wounds. I would pull them out but some are too deep. We need to get them out so that he can heal." Eric stated concern laced in his tone. After hearing the vulnerability in Eric's voice, Sookie did not hesitate and began to work on removing the silver from Gordic. She was able to get a majority of the pieces with her hands, but there were two shards dangerously deep close to his heart that she could not get.

"These pieces are too deep Eric, what should we do?" She cried out. She wanted to help but all of the thoughts of the humans in the room were screaming at her in their panic was not helping.

"You are going to have to suck them out of him Sookie. I will keep you safe while you do this. I am sorry there is no other choice." Eric stated. That had been his plan to get his blood into Sookie when he felt the shrapnel hit him. Now, however, it would be his maker's blood in her system and he was strangely ok with that. Sookie groaned that it was gross but bent down to the first wound on Godric's chest which was on his right pectoral muscle. As she started sucking on the wound to get the silver out, she noticed that Godric's blood tasted differently than Bill's. Compared to Bill's blood, to Sookie Godric's blood tasted so much richer and sweeter like a perfectly aged wine (she had accidently swallowed a mouth full of Godric's blood). After a few moments, she got the silver out of the first wound and quickly moved to the second one. If she had looked up, Sookie would have seen the look of pure lust on Eric's face as she worked to help his maker.

Just as Sookie removed the second piece of sliver, Godric regained consciousness and slowly sat up looking at Sookie in wonder. He looked around him a surveyed the damage caused by the bomb, deeply saddened by the loss of life. He stood slowly and helped Sookie to her feet as well.

"Are you alright," he asked her even though he could feel the small amount of his blood in her system healing her.

"I am fine Godric. Are you okay? You got hit by a lot of silver." Sookie said and Godric smiled at the compassion in her voice. After reassuring her that he was fine, Godric moved to check the rest of the nest while Sookie called out for her brother. As she called out, she saw Stan helping Jason to his feet. Stan nodded to her and told her that her brother would be fine. That calmed her down, but her calm did not last long as Bill charged in her direction.

"What have you done," Bill growled at her and instantly everyone froze.

"What are you talking about Bill?" Sookie asked fearfully not liking the look that Bill had on his face.

"You have had another vampire's blood. It is all over you lips." Bill declared.

"I was only trying to help. The silver was too deep for me to reach with my fingers," Sookie said trying to defend her actions. She was not ashamed of helping out but it seems that she had inadvertently crossed a line.

"Whose blood is it?" Bill demanded, but before Sookie could respond Eric approached her from behind and draped himself over her protectively.

"Now Bill, Sookie was only trying to help me. While it is true that you no longer hold monogamy over her emotions, I don't see what you are so upset about. She performed an act of compassion for me and has asked for nothing in return." Eric drawled out staring Bill down. Sookie wanted to refute Eric's claim that it was his blood now in her system, something told her not to correct him.

"You tricked her into drinking your blood. I can see where your injuries were and you could not have been in any danger you manipulative bastard." Bill growled out at Eric. This caused Sookie to shrink away from him and further into Eric's surprisingly gentle protective embrace. Eric snarled at Bill because Bill had the gall to growl at him in such a manner as Eric was his superior.

Godric and Isabel who were standing in the center of the wreckage, gained everyone's attention and directed the survivors to proceed to the Hotel Camillia. The hotel had been informed of the situation and would accommodate the survivors. The survivors started walking out of the nest solemnly, the vampires faces vacant of any expression while the humans were in tears from their grief. As Sookie Eric and Bill made it outside, Bill made to grab Sookie to lead her away to his rental car and drive them to the hotel. However, neither Sookie nor Eric seemed pleased by this and Sookie moved away from Bill as Eric moved to stand between them.

"Eric she is mine and I will escort her to the hotel," Bill snarled at Eric. Sookie saw that there was space left in the vehicle that was taking her brother to the hotel and she quickly scurried over to the vehicle. She got in, shut the door and locked it. No sooner had she done that then Bill appeared at the door. He demanded that she exit the vehicle and join him in the rental car that he was using. She told the driver, who happened to be Stan, to drive to the hotel completely ignoring Bill. After they were a good distance from the nest and for sure far enough away that Bill would not be able to hear them Stan looked in the mirror at Sookie.

"Now, I am no expert about relationships and I am by no means a fan of Mr. Compton, but do you think it was wise leaving him at the nest like that?" Stan asked. From the emotions that he was feeling through Jason and Jason from his empathic ability he could tell that Sookie was angry and afraid. Ling who was in the passenger seat turned around to look at her. Jason not saying a word draped a comforting arm over his sister's shoulder.

"No it probably was not a good idea to leave like that but I would rather not stand there and be use as a game of tug of war between two vampires. Plus this is just another thing to add to my growing list of male pissing matches that I have seen. You would think that being a combined age of over a thousand years old, they would have matured enough to act this way." Sookie said in exacerbation. Ling laughed and Jason and Stan just smiled supportively. They drove in silence for a while, the vampires not really needing to talk and the humans too tired to talk. When they were in sight of the hotel, Sookie asked Stan if he or Ling would be willing to grab her things from her room that she shared with Bill. She did not want to share a room with him after what she learned tonight happened in their room with his maker. Sookie said that she would be spending the day with her brother Jason as they both needed the comfort of family. Both vampires agreed and Ling volunteered to get Sookie's things, before Bill got to the room. Sookie handed over her room key just as they pulled up to the Hotel Camilla. The four of them got out of the vehicle and headed into the building. Ling ran off to get Sookie's things while Stan went to get three rooms for them.

As this was happening, Bill, Eric, Godric, and Isabelle arrived at the hotel. Bill and Eric made a beeline for Sookie while Godric and Isabelle went to speak to the hotel managers. Godric did pause briefly however, to examine the emotions that he could sense from Sookie. He curiously found that in addition to her general distain for how Eric was behaving, there was a good balance of exasperation, fondness, and annoyance. _She seems good for Eric. Sookie seems to be the type to challenge him, which is good for him. Sookie has gained his favor even though she does not know it and Eric will never let her go now. She is both similar and yet different to Pamela. Pam caught his interest by her devious mind and thirst for life._ Godric thought before Sookie's emotions turned to betrayal and fear when she looked at Bill. _I will not feel at peace if I leave this world with her in distress._

Godric returned to his duties as sheriff of the area while Bill was trying to convince Sookie to join him for the rest of the night. Eric was merely watching the show and adding fuel to the fire hoping to get Sookie to verbally renounce Bill's claim on her so that he could swoop in and claim her for himself. Jason and Stan were off to the side of the conversation silently placing bets on what would happen, which was interesting since both could feel the emotions in the room with Jason's power. Stan was tapering Jason's ability with his blood so that the young man was not overwhelmed by it.

"Sookie, please come back to the room. It has been two days since we have gotten to be with each other," Bill began. However, that was the absolute wrong thing to say to Sookie.

"William Compton, for the last two days I have been held prisoner, nearly raped, and been in an explosion. The last thing that I want to do is cuddle up with a person who is not even man enough to tell me that he cheated on me with his maker. I am going to spend the rest of the night and tomorrow with my brother. If you so much as approach me in that time period, I don't care how much it hurts me I will shove my foot where the moon don't shine on you are we clear?" Sookie exploded and everyone in the lobby was stunned. Bill made to reach for her hand in an imploring gesture, but the moment he did Sookie brought the hand he was reaching for right across his face. The said hand happened to be sill coated in some of the silver dust from the shrapnel that she pulled from Godric so the slap burned Bill a bit. Before Bill could do anything more, Ling returned with Sookie's things and the Stackhouse siblings went up to their room. Jason was happily going to bed $500 richer after winning a bet against Stan.

 **Dear Readers:  
I was going to write this section a one whole chapter but I need to rework the next part which will take some time. I did want you to be able to read what was already set, so I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
